Kuroko no Basuke Epilogues
Kuroko no Basuke Epilogues are short chapters, consisting of only two pages, which tell the story of what happened to all of the Generation of Miracles teams after the Winter Cup finals. All of the epilogues are being published on the Shōnen Jump PLUS official website. Epilogues Kaijō High Kasamatsu finds out that Moriyama has applied to the same university as himself, as Moriyama tells him jokingly that the reason he applied is because of cute girls who are attending that university. Kasamatsu then scolds him and tells him to take the entrance exam seriously. Kasamatsu and Moriyama then compare their grades and much to Kasamatsu's shock, Moriyama is better.Kuroko no Basuke epilogue #1, page 1 Moriyama then tells Kobori that he knows that he got accepted to the same school. Kobori confirms but adds that it is just a back-up plan, much to Kasamatsu's shock. The three then decide to go to the gym and find that everyone is focused on their training. Kasamatsu is surprised by the will and determination of his past teammates, when coach Takeuchi calls out to him, asking him if he came to watch. Kasamatsu and the other two leave, determined to focus on their studies after having witnessed the new Kaijō team.Kuroko no Basuke epilogue #1, page 2 Shūtoku High Takao and Midorima are training when Takao asks Midorima about their team's current condition. Ōtsubo, Miyaji and Kimura are all third years which means that Takao and Midorima are the only ones left from the regulars. Takao mentions the other teams as well and notes that all of them have at least three of their players remaining. Yūya then throws a basketball at Takao for looking down on him. He tells the two that his brother couldn't reach the final stage but that he will be sure to surpass it next year, as their new captain.Kuroko no Basuke epilogue #2, page 1 The three then mention Kimura's brother who will also be joining them, noting that his physique and potential surpass that of his brother who approves of him. Yūya also adds the fact that they will get more freshman who will join, as well as the many second and first years they already have. Takao and Midorima both acknowledge this and apologise. Lastly, Yūya tells them that Ōtsubo also has a sibling as well, a little sister.Kuroko no Basuke epilogue #2, page 2 Takao and Midorima are surpassed as Ōtsubo and Miyaji discuss their futures elsewhere. Tōō Academy Momoi hums in content while watching her team practice. Sakurai tells her that she has been smiling more often since Aomine started attending training. However, Aomine seems to be late again, much to Momoi's and everyones distress. Momoi approaches the newly appointed captain, Wakamatsu, who asks her to use "that" method to make Aomine come. Meanwhile, Aomine is sitting on a rooftop, when he gets a message from Momoi containing his favourite magazine hanging above a candle's fire. The threatening message states "If you don't come we're burning this".Kuroko no Basuke epilogue #3, page 1 Aomine comes running fast to the gym, asking his teammates of how they have gotten his magazine. Wakamatsu tells him that if he doesn't want to practice; it's fine, so he can watch. However, Wakamatsu adds, that when Aomine loses to Kagami again, he should not complain that he lost because of his stamina, and that the same thing will just repeat over again. This gets Aomine motivated as he takes off his school uniform and prepares to train.Kuroko no Basuke epilogue #3, page 2 While the team trains, Imayoshi and Susa are watching them from the sidelines. The two comment on how the team is doing well, and then leave, concerned with their grades and entrance exams to universities. Yōsen High Murasakibara and Himuro walk side by side when Murasakibara comments on the huge pile of snow and how it is slowly becoming smaller. Himuro notices this as well and comically tells Murasakibara that he thought it was a natural disaster. Murasakibara then comments on something he doesn't understand and notes that if it were snacks, he would understand better.Kuroko no Basuke epilogue #4, page 1 He then turns around to ask Fukui and Okamura why they are with them, with Fukui telling him that they haven't even graduated yet and that even though the club ended, it doesn't mean the school did. However, Fukui tells both Murasakibara and Himuro that the third years will be gone next week due to college entrance exams. Both Fukui and Okamura's first choice is a university in Tokyo. Murasakibara asks them if they can even get into a university without studying, while Fukui tells him that they do study. Murasakibara notices the notes in Fukui's bag and decides to give him prayer candy for success which Fukui accepts but notes that it is a cheap snack.Kuroko no Basuke epilogue #4, page 2 The four meet Liu before the school gates who tells them that due to their struggle in yesterday's practice, coach Araki is in the mood to make them run. Rakuzan High Mibuchi, Hayama and Nebuya walk towards the graduation ceremony for the seniors, when Nebuya burps and tells the other two that he is hungry. He also wonders why the team is not training, as they lost. Mibuchi tells him that they will train but after the graduation ceremony. Hayama wonders if it is alright, since Mayuzumi didn't show up at the ceremony.Kuroko no Basuke epilogue #5, page 1 Akashi approaches Mayuzumi, adding ''-san'' to his name which surprises him. Akashi notes that off the court the two of them are a first and a third year conversing, thus the honorific.Kuroko no Basuke epilogue #5, page 2 Akashi then asks him if it is really alright for him not to attend his graduation ceremony, something which Mayuzumi brushes off and adds that he never liked these kind of things anyway. He doesn't have any fond memories of Rakuzan, but because of Akashi, his last year wasn't so bad. Mayuzumi thanks Akashi and tells him to leave him alone until he graduates. Kirisaki Daīchi High Kirisaki Daīchi are practicing in their school gym when Hanamiya announces that their break is over. He decides it's time to focus on the three man tactic when Hara notes that practice has been tougher since they watched the Winter Cup. Yamazaki wonders if a fire has finally been lit in Hanamiya and cause him to abandon his style of play, something which Hanamiya immediately denies. Furuhashi tells him that he said something different before but Hanamiya tells them that if the players are poor then his tactics will not work. The team continues to train with Yamazaki wondering if Hanamiya is really serious.Kuroko no Basuke epilogue #6, page 1 Seihō High Iwamura and Kasuga approach Tsugawa after hearing rumours of him saying that if the two of them graduate then their team will not be able to defeat the Generation of Miracles. Tsugawa confirms that he said that and questions them because it is the truth in his opinion. The two don't deny that Tsugawa cannot win but tell him that he is best in defence and that he will scare them with it thus have a chance of winning. Iwamura then pats him on the head and tells him that their basketball has been forged rather than based on talent. Tsugawa thanks the both of them for their support and wishes them good luck in getting into a good university.Kuroko no Basuke epilogue #7, page 1 References Navigation Category:Kuroko no Basuke